Your Time Has Come
by irionelissa
Summary: The normal what if, what if Sam was still undercover working as JD and Andy was left to try and continue her life. You know she's bound to get into trouble..
1. Doesn't Remind Me

So it's Christmas break and I suddenly have time to write again. I had a few ideas come to mind, but none that practically wrote themselves like this one did. Any grammatical errors are my own (sorry I'm and engineer, I work with numbers typically not words. Letters, Greek and English yes, but not words).

Timeline/ Backstory: Everything up too Season 2 episode 10 has happened, after that never did. They never meet up at the Alpine and Sam is still undercover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or sadly Ben Bass, if you know how I can acquire the rights to him please let me know.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Andy McNally. Well as normal as a day working the beat in the middle of another heat wave in Toronto could get. So far she helped her partner Oliver Shaw take in three guys whom had clearly forgot to taken their medication that day. One of which was claiming to be an escaped slave that had used the Underground Railroad to find his way north. Besides him being a hundred years late and a very large white man, she was pretty sure his claim had not merit. None the less, Andy hoped once he had calmed down he would find his way back south.<p>

As they were on their way back to the station with Toby, which is what he yelled his name was, her minded started to wonder. Andy thought back to two summers before, her Rookie year. During that heat wave her and her partner at the time, Sam Swarek, had brought in about the same amount of crazies. She let her thoughts drift off to Sam, wondering when he was going to come back.

Sam had been gone undercover for nine months. Andy still had no clue if he had ever received her message the night he left. In which, she had told him she intended to come over and when she did arrive that night he was not there. He's house was locked up and dark. She figured that he was probably down at the penny drinking with Oliver and Jerry, but when she finally made it there Traci had told her that he had not been there. Andy decided to head home and ask him about it tomorrow during shift. When she had ran into parade the next morning late as usually, Sam was not there either and she had been paired with Oliver. Oliver then gently informed her that she had missed the announcement that Sam had left already for Boyd's new project.

Ever since then Andy had been paired with Oliver and left to live what little life she had left. While she was happy, she still missed him and wondered what would happen when he came back, never if. Andy knew she had to keep her thoughts about him positive or else she wouldn't be able to keep going every day.

The slamming of the driver side door pulled Andy out of her thoughts. Oliver knowing she was distracted grabbed Toby from the back seat and headed for booking.

"Get to work on the paper work, would you McNally." Shaw called after her as he passed the perp off to Officer Andrews.

Andy had just gotten started in the paper work when Shaw made it back to her. She was pretty sure he was just about to ask her what she wanted as an afternoon snack, when Best ordered them back on the streets stating that there was too much going down out there to be sitting around inside.

Once they were outside Oliver turned to her, "So Dicky's Taco Shack good for you?" Andy let out a laugh and nodded. She knew her partner too well. He could not seem to go more than two hours without food. They headed towards Highland heights park where Dicky tended to park his mobile Taco shack on sunny days.

Ten minutes later the duo parked and Shaw started to walk to the mobile kitchen. Andy stayed by the car watching the area around her, not having any hunger pains that her partner normal complained about. As she watched the inhabited of the park she noticed nothing out of the ordering until her eyes fell upon what looked like a couple arguing.

The man had the woman's arm and seemed to be holding it tight enough to leave a bruise. The woman looked extremely fearful of the older man. Andy slowly started to make her way over weary of what could happen. Domestic disturbance often could get ugly, and if these two were starting to have it out here in the middle of a crowded park with children around this could get really ugly.

Andy was about ten feet away from them when the man started to pull the woman towards what she could only assume was his car.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Andy called out to the man. He froze in his tracks and loosened the grip on the woman enough for her to free herself and move towards Andy.

"No, officer," he glanced down at her name tag, "McNally. There's no problem. My girlfriend and I were just about to leave, right honey?" The woman still fearful looked at him before looking back at Andy.

The woman stayed quiet, but gave Andy a look that knew that was nowhere near the truth. "I don't think that's what this woman wants." She started as the woman inched her way farther away from the man. "Why don't you head on home and I'll give your girlfriend a ride home?" Andy suggested.

The man looked like he was about to start arguing with her when he spotted something behind her. Andy glanced back to see Oliver walking towards them.

"Everything alright?" Shaw asked has he approached.

"Yeah everything's fine. I was just leaving." The man answered as he turned and started to walk away.

Andy turned back to the woman and asked if she would like a ride home. The woman nodded and Andy led her back to the squad car. After she was safely in the back Oliver turned to her, "Sammy never finds out about this." He ordered.

"Why?" She questioned.

"That was Jamie Brennan."

* * *

><p>Reviews are like crack for me. the more I have them the more I want them, so the more I write for them. :) Let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and well if you even want to see more.<p>

Also if you notice this story takes place during the summer, even though it's winter out cause I live in Texas and while winter technically starts in thirty minutes I'm still wearing my normal T-Shirts and Blue jeans with flip flops.


	2. Revelations

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! It keeps me going knowing that people actually are reading.

So someone might have hinted that Jamie Brennan's name is really Brenneman, which is what I thought it was, but since I don't have access really to season two I had checked on Imdb (where I go to double check all charater names) which has it as Brennan. Let me know what ya'll think is right and I'll fix it if need be.

* * *

><p>"Who?" Andy asked.<p>

"Just trust me when I say, stay as far away from him as you can." She started to open her mouth to protest, when Oliver cut her off. "I know you're a copper, but that guy doesn't care. He's tortured and killed more people then you can count on one hand." He put an end to their conversation by opening the driver side door and climbing into the car.

After ten minutes of silence, besides a few directions from the woman, named Ana, she finally cracked. "I'm not his girlfriend." She told them in a heavy European accent. Both Oliver and Andy stayed silent hoping she would continue to talk. She did, "I use to babysit his little girl for him and his wife before they passed away."

Andy could not stay silent any longer. "Then why was he after you?"

"He thinks I stole something from him the last time I was at his house." She answered. "He's not a very nice man. His wife always told me to stay out of his office and I did, but the last time I was there, Gracie wondered in there while I was cooking dinner for her and knocked some files around." The woman dropped it at that. Andy figured she was keeping quiet to protect herself. If this man was as bad as Oliver told her, it was probably the smart thing to do. But the copper side of Andy kicked in and she thought about how if this woman had seen something or has something that could put this man behind bars for good she wanted to encourage her to do the right thing and come forward.

It was not too long before they pulled up to a small apartment complex that Ana said was her home. Andy got out to walk her up to her door while Oliver stayed behind in the car. When she made it to the door Andy pulled out her card and handed it to the small pale blond woman. "I'm not saying you did, but if you had happened to see anything or maybe had taken anything that could put your old employer behind bars for good it would be a good idea to come forward. If this guy is as bad as we think he is then, I'm sure they will offer you protection. Maybe even a new life, a new home, far away from here and him."

Ana gave the card a hard look letting what Andy said sink in before nodding her head and slipping inside her small apartment.

Both women were oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them not too far away.

* * *

><p>After nine months undercover with very little to show for it Sam was started to get annoyed with Boyd. Jamie Brennan seemed to be out of the life for good, no matter how much Boyd insisted he was not. Boyd assured him after their last conversation that if nothing happens by next week he would be pulled.<p>

Everyday Sam went about his business going to work for Brennan and dealing on the side to keep up the image that he was small time waiting for a chance at something bigger in the terms of crime to come along. Brennan let him do his dealings as long as they were not to any of the guy working in the warehouse and Sam stayed clean also. His excuse being that he understood wanting the extra money, but he did not want any accidents to occur in his place of business that may have the cops sniffing around.

This routine went on and on until today, Sam was shocked when the cool headed Brennan came storming into the warehouse and slammed the door of his office only to open it thirty seconds later to yell at JD to come talk to him.

All the men there stopped to stare as JD made a walk of shame into his boss's office wondering what had gotten him into this mess. As soon as he walked in Jamie told him to shut the door.

"What's up, boss?" Sam asked as he took a seat in an uncomfortable chair in front of his boss's desk.

"I've got a job for you JD."

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch someone for me. Make sure she doesn't leave town." Jamie quickly scribed down an address on a post it note and handed it to him.

"How long?" Sam asked. JD would've been smarter, kept his mouth shut, and accepted the job.

Brennan looked annoyed, "Until I tell you."

JD took the sticky note and headed out, grabbing his stuff on the way to his run down car. When he was safely outside he pulled out his phone and dialed Boyd's number. If Brennan had only waited another week he would have been out of here.

"You got something?" Boyd asked like he usually did every time Sam called.

"Yeah, see what you can find on Ana Erukhimova. Brennan is having me watch her."

* * *

><p>When Andy and Oliver made it back to the barn, she headed to the detectives office. Walking in she was thankful that Luke was off working somewhere else for the day. Ever since the two had split, they had avoided each other as much as possible. While they tried to remain civil towards each other there was still some hard feels.<p>

Jerry was sitting behind is desk going over a file for his most recent case. "Hey what do you know about Jamie Brennan?" Andy asked.

"Bad guy, whom always seems to never have any charges stick. Why?" He asked looking up from his file.

"I think I found someone with evidence that may help make something stick." Andy answered.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry asked leaning back in his chair, setting the file on his desk, waiting for an explanation. After Andy got done recounting her run in with Brennan, Jerry started. "Look McNally, unless she comes forwards with information, there's nothing we can do. Now if she did have any information that would put him behind bars, I'm sure she would be offered protection, but until-" Jerry was cut off by the ringing of Andy's cell phone. She did not recognize the number.

"McNally," Andy answered slipping out into the hall letting Jerry get back to work, his message being clear.

"It's Ana. I think I have some information that you want."

* * *

><p>Sam had been sitting at a house owned by a woman that Jamie Brennan suddenly found important for about two hours when a nondescript car pulled up with two officers dressed in civilian cloths from fifteenth division. He watched them walk up to the apartment that belonged to the girl and knock on the door. A very short while later a small pale blond woman walked out carrying a bag. She walked with the men back to the car before climbing in the back seat and driving off with them. As Sam watched he pulled out his cell and dialed Boyd for the second time that day.<p>

* * *

><p>Remember, reviews are my crack. I can't focus on writing another chapter without them. :) Also, I promise the next chapter is longer.<p> 


	3. Out of Exile

Thank ya'll for all the reviews, they are awesome!

So the chapter's longer tonight because I probably won't be able to upload anything tomorrow since it will Christmas Eve here. Christmas night I probably will though.

* * *

><p>While Boyd went down to fifteen to figure out what was going on Sam called Brennan to let him know that the cops had Ana.<p>

After a lot of cursing on Jamie part, Sam hung up the phone. The seemingly one chance to get in on his boss's good graces slipped right through his fingers. He was glad the girl would most likely not be getting hurt like a lot of people that had crossed Brennan. Sam did not know how much longer he could put up with this life.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door of her loft, Andy placed her keys down on the counter top, stubbing her toe on the trash can, and knocking it over in the process. Trash went flying everywhere from her over stuffed trash can. After she got done throwing everything back into the trash she looked around her apartment. Something just felt off. Andy was not too sure what it was; she shrugged it off as a long day.<p>

After Andy had gotten off the phone with Ana, Jerry and she had gone to Best to let him know what had happened. They luckily had grabbed Oliver before he made it out the door to write his report on what had happened at the park. Before both of them left they were told that two officers from the night shift were on their way to pick up Ana.

Since her hands were already covered in trash Andy decided to go ahead and run her trash down to the shoot down the hall. As she approached she noticed a sign taped to the slot door. "Out of Order, Please take trash to dumpster in back ally"

Andy let out a sigh and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in his crappy apartment when Boyd finally called him back. He did not seem happy, but he was not his usually pissed off self when shit hits the fan.<p>

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, this chick use to be Brennan's nanny. She has some files the can get him for a least one of the murders and smuggling. Someone talked her into coming forward with the information. Looks like you're done." Boyd responded. Sam did not know what to think. He was finally going to be able to go home. He was finally free to see Andy.

It took Sam a moment to find the words. "When are you bringing him in?"

"The D's are taking a look at the evidence now and are making sure the case is air tight. It may take a few days, but we are getting a team together to take him in tomorrow night. When we do that we are pulling you also."

"Ok," was all Sam could get out. He had thought about this day for months now, regretting the day he took this assignment from the beginning. And now after all this time he did not have shit to show for it. Some random person had all the information they had needed, making him waste all this time, which he could have spent with his former rookie working the beat.

"All we need you to do is keep an eye on Brennan." Boyd added.

"Got it." Sam stated before disconnecting the call. He looked around his small apartment unable to believe that JD's life was done.

* * *

><p>Best started parade the next morning by informing the coppers of the impending raid on Jamie Brennan place of work, deciding that getting him sooner would be better.<p>

"With this news means no communication until the raid is complete. We don't want Brennan getting word and leaving town before we have a chance to apprehend him. I'll go ahead and turn it over to Detective Boyd who will be giving out team assignment." Frank announced, slipping beside Noelle at the end of his speech to let Boyd take over.

"The warehouse has three entrances." Boyd started, motioning to a set of blueprints at the front of the room. "Team A will be going in the front. Team B will take the office entrance. Team C and D will take the loading docks. And manning the van will be my favorite Rookie," His voice was laced with sarcasm. "McNally, supervised of course." He looked around the room hoping to have put a damper on the rookie mood when he noticed she was not present. "Who seems to be late." His smiled brighten, maybe he would have to deal with her at all today.

Best exchanged looks with Shaw silently telling him to find his usual partner. Shaw stepped out of the room to try to call her, knowing it was worth making sure she was ok and was just running late. Boyd watched the exchange and shook his head looking back down at his notes. "I'll post the team assignments in a few minutes. If you have any questions feel free to ask someone who was paying attention."

As Boyd walked away from the front and to his second in command, Best dismissed everyone to gear up. Shaw fought the coppers filing out of the room to make it to Best. "McNally's not picking up." Best was starting to get worried. While Andy had a problem of being late she typically made it before parade was completely over.

"You and Nash go check out her apartment. Call me with what you find." Oliver hurried off to grab Nash as Body started yelling at one of him men across the room.

"What the fuck do you mean Brennan didn't show up?"

* * *

><p>In five minutes flat Nash and Shaw had made it to Andy's new apartment. As they knocked on her door the land lady approached them.<p>

"Can I help you officers?"

"Mrs. Kaden, have you seen Andy lately?" Nash asked her.

"Oh Traci dear, I didn't recognize you in your uniform." The older lady and younger officer had met a few times when Nash had spent the night after a few too many bottles of wine during girl's night. "Hmm… let me think not since she went out yesterday to drop off her trash, I haven't. On her way out she had asked me what was wrong with the trash shoot. Someone seemed to put a note on it saying it was broken. It was probably Staci Lynn's son, he's always trying to find ways to cause a problem around here."

Shaw and Oliver exchanged a look. "Did you see her come back?"

Mrs. Kaden's eyebrows knotted in deep thought. "No dear, I don't think I did."

"Ma'am, would you unlock Andy's apartment for us? We would like to check and see if she is alright. She didn't show up to work today."

"Oh, sure thing. I hope the poor girl is OK." Mrs. Kaden slowly made her way to the door pulling out her keys. Shaw tried not to push the older lady aside to get into the apartment. Once the door was open both Traci and Shaw started calling out her name. Traci headed towards the bedroom to look for Andy, while Shaw looked around the apartment to see if anything looked out of place.

Nothing seemed wrong to Shaw's eyes, but if Andy had just run outside to throw out her trash and someone grabbed her there nothing would seem out of place.

"She's not here." Traci told Oliver as she entered the kitchen. He pulled out his phone, knowing that if Brennan had grabbed her, he had already had her all night long.

* * *

><p>When Sam got off of his morning break, he reentered the warehouse to find everyone going about their jobs normal. It did not seem to faze anyone that their boss did not show up for work today. Earlier when he had mentioned it, Carlos, the floor manager told him it was not of any of his business and to get back to work. At least that was putting it kindly. Sam could not shake the feeling that something more had happened than a known criminal had just fleeing town before being arrested.<p>

It was only an hour later before the team showed up to raid the place. If Sam did not know they were coming he probably would not have seen them. Thirty seconds after he saw the black fabric clad legs pass a window they were in the building. JD pretended to be surprised and immediately dropped what he was doing and put his hands in the air. One of the officers from Guns and Gangs slipped the zip ties they usually use when planning to apprehend a large group on to his wrist. Sam would never admit is out loud, but he kind of wished McNally had been the one to arrest him.

Sam along with his other coworkers where all brought out of the building and left to sit in the sun against an exterior wall of the building until they could be identify. He had been sitting there for around ten minutes when he heard the all clear come through the radio of the officer taking ID cards from the men.

Raiding a place could be a stressfully event, but something else seemed to make all the officers tense. Sam watched as his friends from fifteen seem to huddle in a circle. They all seemed more disappointed than anything, which was understandable when the guy they came to bust had been the one person not apprehended. But there was something else that crossed their faces, some other emotions, something he could not quite place.

He's old friend Oliver Shaw left the groups of friends and made his way over to group of men. "If any of you know where your boss, Jamie Brennan, is it will be very beneficially to you to speak up now."

John, a younger kid whom just started working with them a few weeks before was the first to speak up. "Man, we ain't done nothing wrong we were just working."

"Maybe you see it that way, but I'm sure most of your parole officers wouldn't look to kindly on the fact that you have been working for a known criminal with other known criminals in what seems to be a start up for a smuggling operations." Oliver countered.

Sam tried not to laugh. Everyone here, or at least most of the people whom really knew the system knew Shaw was bluffing. They really had not been doing anything to break a parole agreement. For some reason though, that all cops sooner or later discover, if you threaten to make it seem like they were breaking the rules in your report, criminals on parole usually started talking.

"Oh you think something's funny?" Oliver asked him. "Maybe you won't think it's so funny in the back of a hot police car." He pulled Sam up not to gently and started to walk him back to one of the cars, which Sam noticed was still running. As soon as they were out of hearing distance from the other man Oliver started talking. "Do you have any clue where Brennan might have taken someone? Something he may have mentioned randomly?"

"No Ollie, Brennan never seemed to talk about anything that could incriminate him." Sam insisted, like he had done every time Boyd had told him he must have missed something.

"You sure?" Oliver probed.

"Yeah. Why, what happened?"

Oliver thought for a seconded debating rather or not to tell Sam. He settled that it was better to tell him now then wait. "You know why we were able to finally get Brennan right?"

"Yeah someone talked." He answered.

"McNally was the one whom got her to talk; right after a run in with Brennan." Oliver paused for a second letting what he was saying sink in. "McNally's now missing."

Sam's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he started looking around at the officers present for the raid, taking in all the faces. She was not there.

* * *

><p>Please, Please, Please Review! I love knowing what ya'll think.<p> 


	4. Man or Animal

So I fail, I know. I'm posting what I have written on chapter four. I wanted it to be longer since I write annoying short chapters, but it is what it is. I'm currently working on the next chapter, trying to figure out where I want to go since some of the feed back I've heard has me thinking hard on how mean I could be or should be.

Anyway, hope you enjoy what I have written so far, cause I'm not to crazy about it.

* * *

><p>Andy came too slowing, trying to take in her surroundings. Did she and Traci drink too much again last night? It took her a few moments to remember what had happened last.<p>

She had just dropped her trash in the dumpster behind her building when a car's door slammed. She did not think too much of it. A lot of people parked in the ally. She looked to see who was getting out, but couldn't make out their face. Crossing her arms across her chest she started to make her way back to her loft when a voice called out.

"McNally, is that you?" Turning to see who it was she felt something heavy hit the side of her head. She had heard that voice before, but she was could not place it.

Shaking off what had happened Andy checked the side of her head with her hand. Her hand came back with something warm and wet. It was too dark to tell what it was, but best guess told her it was her own blood.

Andy wiped the blood off on her blue jeans before going back to figuring out where she was. It was small and dark. She felt around. The floor she was laying on was made of a tough durable type of carpet. She put her hands above her and almost immediately hit metal. Along with the hot stuffiness of the compartment, she took a wild guess and figured she was in the trunk of a car. Andy continued to feel around for anything she could use to get out. Before she had a chance to find anything she heard footsteps approaching. She hoped they would just pass by, but they stopped right in front of the trunk from what she could tell.

Keys jingling and sliding into the lock confirming her suspicions. The trunk door flew open to the sun's bright light and standing right in front of her was none other than Jamie Brennan. Before she had a chance to say anything she was hit over the head again.

* * *

><p>Sam had been sitting in a holding cell for what felt like hours, but was sure could not have been that long. Boyd wanted to keep up the charade of him just being another one of Jamie Brennan's men to the rest of the crew. He was tired of waiting, once Oliver had told him that Andy was gone and Brennan had seen her the day before he did not want follow protocol and be locked up. He wanted to be out with the rest of the coppers of Toronto looking for her. The only thing that had let them easily maneuver him into a holding cell was the shock he was still going though.<p>

Sam was done waiting. He started to pound on the cell door hoping one of his friends would come to his recue. Lucking this holding cell happened to be in the isolation area, so when Diaz finally made his way to check on him he was able to talk his way out without raising the suspicions of the rest of the Brennan's guys.

"I want to give my statement." Sam told Diaz. Diaz looked around unsure what to do. He knew he was suppose to be keeping up with looks, but if it was him in there unable to do anything, but sit around and wait he would be going insane.

"Good, cause one of the rooms just now opened up to put you in." Sam turned around for Diaz to slip on some cuffs. Soon they were on their way to an interrogation room. As soon as they had made it in there and the door was closed, Sam was immediately questioning Chris.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in an eerily claim voice, that was deadly.

"Brennan and Ana Erukhimova were getting into it at Highland Heights Park and Andy interrupted them. Shaw and she took Erukhimova home and Andy got her to talk. Brennan got her name at the park and we think grab her last night."Diaz explained.

"Last night? What do you mean last night?" Sam freaked. Before he could get more information Jerry came into the room.

"Sammy, we are doing everything we can. You need to stay calm." He tried to reassure his friend.

"Stay calm? She's been missing since last night!" Sam shouted back.

* * *

><p>When Andy came to again, she was sitting upright. She tried to move her hands, but they seemed to be tied behind her to the chair she was sitting on. Andy would have tried to scream, hoping someone could hear her, but seemed to be gagged also. She shook her head trying to clear the fuzziness from her mind. When she was finally able to see straight Andy took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in an older home. Outside the filthy window across the room all she could see were trees.<p>

Andy started to look around her to see if there was anything she could you to get out. On a dresser not to far she could see a knife and a few other implements of destruction. She started to slide the chair across the floor to get closer to them. Unfortunately the noise was loud enough to attract the attention of her capture.


	5. Like a Stone

So I fail for real this time, thanks everyone for pointing out I uploaded the wrong chapter... This is now the correct chapter!

Howdy ya'll. This jumps a lot and I'm sorry about that. I need to work on my fluff to pad the chapters a little more.

Side Note: As far as Brennan and the people of 15 are concerned Maggie and Gracie Brennan are dead.

Disclaimer: I don't owe Audioslave, they have just been my muse.

Warning: Torture is mentioned in this chapter, but is not to a gory extent.

* * *

><p>"They tried. We think he took the battery out, but we are monitoring it if he does turn it back on, and trying to remotely turn it on every hour to see if he has by chance put the battery back in." Chris answered.<p>

Sam's eyes never left the board as he had questioned them. His eyes finally fell on pictures of Brennan's previous work. In the past he had always thought that the pictures were what could happen to him if he slipped up. Now it was the very real reality that this could be his Andy very soon if not already.

"Bring me my cover phone." He ordered no one in particular. Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath. Brennan was the kind of man that did not like lose ends, and right now Ana Erukhimova was a lose end, with Andy being what Brennan felt was between him and tying it up.

* * *

><p>Andy heard the footsteps getting louder as Jamie Brennan got closer. She knew that she did not have time to grab the knife off the dresser before he made it into the room so she just prepared herself with what was to come.<p>

Brennan calmly opened the door and looked hard at his soon to be victim. Officer McNally had blood dripping down the side of her head, some of it dried. Blood was also smeared on her blue jeans and her shirt had drops of blood from her head wound. When he looked into her brown eyes he saw fear, but also a fighting will. Getting the information he wanted from her would not be painfully hard, but she was not going to let it go with a minor threat.

Jamie walked towards her with what seemed like not a care in the world. He did not seem to mind that he had an officer tied to a chair in his home.

"Officer Andrea McNally, I'm sure you know who I am." Brennan started. Andy did not responded knowing no good could come from it. "I bet you also can guess why we are currently here. You have something I want, and I intend to get it back."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Andy answered, eliciting a throaty laugh from Brennan.

"You are a terrible liar." Jamie moved from his perch at the door frame and headed to the dresser, his back turned to her. "You know I haven't played with any of this stuff any years. Don't remember if I even cleaned any of it properly last time I did. I never was sure why I did keep it after I married Maggie, but I guess old habits die hard.

"I can tell from your eyes, that you have fight in you so I won't even bother to ask you out right where they are keeping her." He turned back around with a knife in his hands.

* * *

><p>Sam had yet to get his cover phone back when Boyd entered the room like a bull on a rampage in Pamplona.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Boyd yelled.

"I'm trying to find my rookie." Sam responded like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You're supposed to be in a holding cell!" The detective from Guns and Gangs pointed out as Diaz entered the room with Sam's cover cell.

"Here you go sir." Sam reached out for it, but before he could grab it Boyd snatched it out from Chris outstretched hand. Boyd did not know what hit him, he found himself up against the wall of the parade room with Sam's arm across his neck.

"McNally accomplished in a day, what you couldn't accomplished in almost a year. She is an amazing officer and Brennan now has her doing God knows what to her. I will not sit by while she is missing." Sam seethed.

The two rookies watched the exchanged unsure what to do. Lucky they did not have to do much; JD's phone rang. Sam looked down at the phone currently in Boyd's hand before releasing the detective and grabbing the phone out of his hands. Everyone in the room was silent as Sam answered the phone that had Brennan showing on the caller Id.

Sam took a deep breath before answering. "Hey Boss, what's going on? The warehouse was raided." Traci quickly ran back to the computer she had been sitting in front of moments ago to try and trace Brennan's cell phone. "Yeah we were taken in. They released me about fifteen minutes ago… What's the address?... I'll be there as soon as I –" Sam stopped when he realized his boss had already hung up. He looked around the room. No one believing that the address Andy was currently staying at might have just been handed to them. They all seemed to jump into action at the same time.

* * *

><p>Andy heard Jamie on the phone in the next room. She wanted to yell at him, but knew it would be useless. If he was on the phone it was probably with one of his minions. The only thing yelling would accomplish would be to piss him off more, most likely enough to hurt her more. She already had blood dripping from random places across her body. As bad as she was sure she looked, Andy still felt lucky.<p>

Brennan could have done worse. Andy did not think she had any broken bones, she may have had a concussion, but everything seemed superficial. She held onto the thought that Brennan had yet to really hurt her and seemed to finally believe her when she said she had no clue where they had taken Ana. It helped that she was clearly a rookie, and therefore would be the least likely to know where they were going to keep a witness on a big case.

"Since you don't have any information I need, I'm done with you. I have one of my boys on the way to…" Jamie thought for a second trying to find the right word. "Clean up."

Andy was surprised at first; Brennan was letting her go. Something was wrong though. Something in her gut told her, her first thought was wrong. It was not until Brennan headed back to the dresser and appeared in front of her with the already blooded knife did she realize what he meant by clean up.

* * *

><p>Sam had made sure he drove in a plan car. Brennan had told him that he had a mess he needed cleaned up. He did not really know what he was driving into, which is why he insisted they let him go in first as JD and assess the situation. He knew they were not too far behind him. Everyone was highly aware of how bad the scene they were walking into could be. Sam had not really told anyone why Brennan had called him, choosing to tell them that Brennan had requested his assistance.<p>

He was scared.

Sam Swarek was scared.

When a man like Jamie Brennan calls and tells you he needs someone to clean up for him he meant he had a body to take care of. Since Sam knew he had Andy he knew she was dead if he did not get there fast enough. His foot pressed down on the gas pedal harder.

* * *

><p>Traci and Jerry rode in the first car following Sam. She reached over and held onto Jerry's hand. Usually they had a no contact rule at work, only enforced after Best caught them in an interrogation room. Today it was worth it to break their rule. Thoughts were flying through her head. She had caught herself staring at the crime scene photos from previous cases that were believed to be Brennan's handy work. Every time Traci's mind started to wonder in that direction she shook her head and thought about walking in and finding her best friend alive and unharmed. They would go to the penny after work that day and have a drink and laugh about how she always got herself into these messes.<p>

Jerry's mind was lost on his friend. No matter how much Sam did not want to admit it they all knew he cared deeply for his rookie. There had even been a few times at poker night, before he had gone undercover, that Oliver and Jerry would say things to provoke Sam to admit his feelings. Sam never would, but they never questioned if his interested ever wavered in her. They were shocked when he chose to go undercover two months after McNally and Callaghan had broken up. Both friends were sure Sam would have made his move if he had not left them. If McNally was not ok, he was not sure if his friend would recover.

* * *

><p>Please review! I need to know what ya'll think!<p> 


	6. Yesterday To Tomorrow

So yeah that just frking happened...

After the episode tonight, I figured it was time to post this. I've had it hidden while I debated about how I will finish this story. The characters are wanting to go one way, but I'm trying to force them in another. Anyway, I can't promise anything more for a while, since school is starting in two weeks so...

* * *

><p>Yesterday to tomorrow<p>

The slamming of Sam's car door was the only thing that broke the silence on the sunny afternoon. He looked around noting Brennan's car was nowhere to be seen, in fact his car was the only one there. He cautiously made his way to the door of the two story home that matched the address Brennan had given him. Sam was not sure if he was being watched so he stayed as JD. After pounding on the door, Sam waited a few moments before trying the door. It was locked.

JD pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"Boss I'm here."

"Door's open around back. The mess is upstairs."

"Where are you?" Sam asked, making his way around back as fast as he could without raising suspicion if he was being watched, hoping Brennan was still here.

"I'm gone," was Brennan's last reply before all Sam heard was dial tone.

Sam gave up the appearance of JD. Brennan was not here, but Andy surely was. He was though the door and up there stairs faster than he could even start to think straight. There was only one door closed in the hallway, Sam did not bother to follow procedure to clear the house or call it in just headed straight for the door.

Throwing the door open the first thing Sam saw was an over turned chair with what looked like an over grown rag doll tied to it. He could not breathe as he approached her; there was blood everywhere. Her eyes were shut and there was a pool of blood slowly forming around her.

Finally Sam found the air to whisper her name. "Andy?"

Slowly her eyes opened in confusion and Sam found all his breath again looking for the source of all the blood. It did not take him long to find the knife wound in her abdomen. As he pressed his hand into the wound to try and slow the bleeding she let out a low moan. Sam wanted to cry out knowing that she was responsive and still alive for the moment.

His cover phone did not have anyone's number in it still; he had to dial Olli's cell phone number by memory. He answered on the seconded ring.

"Shaw."

"We need a bus and fast, Brennan's gone." Before the seconded part was out of his mouth he heard Ollie switch the siren on and tell Diaz to call it in. Sam threw his phone, still connected, to the floor. He could hear all the cars approaching in the distance.

Andy let out a second moan as Sam pressed his now free hand into her wound again. "I thought it's not supposed to hurt so much."

"A stab wound typically hurts like hell, McNally." Sam told her.

"No death." His rookie answered.

"You're not dead."

"But you're here." Andy pointed out still confused. The blood losses must have really been getting to her, she thought.

Before Sam could argue with her anymore he heard boots steps making their way up the stairs. "We're in here." He called out, a moment later Oliver was by his side trying to push Sam's un-gloved hands aside to place his own gloved hands instead. The look Sam gave him told him to back off. Oliver instead started to check her over for any other wounds.

"The medics should be here soon." Chris let Sam know.

Sam's eyes never left Andy's brown ones. "Why do you always get yourself in these messes?" He asked trying to keep her alert.

"You know, I hadn't been getting into any messes when you were gone." She pointed out her eyes starting to drift shut.

"Andy, stay with me." Sam ordered. The medics finally made their way into the room after the all clear was called. They pushed Sam aside taking over the scene. He never left her side as they loaded her up into the ambulance and drove away.

Sam was stoically sitting in the OR's waiting area when Tommy walked in.

"Swarek." The older man called out. "How's my girl?" Sam's eyes looked dead when he met Tommy's.

"They got her in surgery as soon as we arrived. They haven't said anything yet." Tommy sat in the chair beside him. The amount of blood covering Sam's hands and clothes making him truly realize how real the danger his daughter had faced.

"How long has she been in?" Tommy asked, not wanting to even try to fathom how much blood was on the younger man.

Sam's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall, not like he needed it to know. He's eyes had barely left the clock for more than a minute since he took his seat out in the hall by the OR. "43 minutes." He answered.

"She strong," Tommy reassured Sam and himself. At those words a fire started burning in Sam. She should not have to be strong. She should not have even been in this mess. If he had just done his job better, they could have had Brennan off the streets before this happened. If Sam had not left, he would have been with her that day, and he would never have given her a chance to be within a mile of Jamie Brennan.

"Sir, Sir if you don't calm down I'm going to have to get security to remove you." Sam did not know what had happened. He's vision came into focus and noticed a fist size dent in the wall right behind where he had been sitting. He looked down at his knuckles finding a new coat of blood on top of Andy's.

"Sam, son, why don't you go get cleaned up." Tommy suggested. Sam nodded heading off to the nearest bathroom.

As Sam made his way to the bathroom, he passed by Frank Best. He was still too much in his own world to notice his boss pass him. Frank let him go spotting Tommy McNally waiting ahead of him.

"How is she?" Frank asked his former fellow copper.

Tommy shook his head. "They haven't said..." His voice drifted off as he noticed a doctor coming his way. The doctor looked like he had just come out of surgery. He had his face mask hanging from around his neck and a small amount of blood on the front of his shirt.

He looked directly at Tommy and Frank, "Are you here for Andrea McNally?"

"Yes." Frank answered. "This is her father, Tommy, and I'm her sergeant."

The doctor nodded and motioned to the seats suggesting they sit. Both men declined the offer fearing the worst.

"How is she?" Frank asked for Tommy being able to tell that he was still trying to be strong, but his defensives were slowly failing.

"She made it through surgery." Both Tommy and Frank let out a breath. "She lost a lot of blood, and because of the strain on her system flat lined at one point during surgery, but she is currently stable. We are moving her now to a post op room so we can continue to monitor her."

"She's alright then?" Tommy asked the doctor, still not believing his ears.

"For now yes, but she isn't out of the woods yet. When patients flat line we need to monitor her brain functions. The lack of oxygen to her brain can cause brain damage. Also the loss of blood can also mean some complications."

Tommy finally took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall. "When can I see her?"

"In about twenty minutes, once she is settled in her new room." He motioned over to the nurse. "Will you find out what room Andrea McNally is being moved to for these gentleman." He turned back to the man. "Do you have any questions?"

"When will she be awake?" Tommy asked.

The doctor seemed to think for a seconded. "It could take a few hours or a even few days, maybe a week, if she does at all." The doctor waited to see if they had any more questions. When it seemed they did not he walked away.

* * *

><p>Sam watched the blood washing off his hands. The water was tinted a never ending pink. It seemed like no matter how much he scrubbed the blooded would never completely wash off. After five minutes he finally gave up on his hands and washed his face off, trying to wake up from this nightmare. He had never had a partner that had been hurt like this before. The division had not had a death since he was a rookie. Whenever people he worked with got injured, it was usually minor. Maybe a few bumps and bruises, at most all they required was a few stitched and MRI.<p>

He felt like he should not be surprised though. When Andy busted into his life almost three years ago, he knew immediately she was a trouble magnet. The first day of the job she was held at gun point. Three months into her rookie year she shot a guy after he took Ollie's gun. A month after probation ended she was shot in the vest. Sam was surprised when Ollie was ok with being her partner. He had asked his close friend if he would request her as a partner and keep her out of trouble while he was gone. Ollie seemed to be the person leading the pot on when the next time McNally would get into trouble. Sam figured, Ollie just wanted Sam to keep his mind on the job and not worrying about his former rookie.

Sam chuckled to himself in the empty bathroom. Even up until the night he left, Ollie was trying to get him to talk to her. He was so sure Andy was interested in him and he her, but Sam still would not admit it, even if he was asking his friend to watch her.

Sam dried his hand and headed back to where he had been waiting and Tommy still was.


	7. Heaven's dead

Hey so I know it has been forever, and I'm sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't start anything until I finish this one, but I couldn't write on this one until the basilisk that apparently has being slithering the the pipes of my house went away. Also, I swear if I get any comments about my depictions of this nurse and how wrong I am, I'm done. I love nurses or at least certain ones, but after having spent every other night with my grandma at a hospital for over a month I know in reality there are nurses out there that suck and should not be in the profession.

This chapter is short. The next one is longer and will be posted soon, since it is finished. This one needed to be out there to get everything back on track and get to the point to set up the next chapter.

* * *

><p>When Sam made it back to the waiting room, no one was there. He looked around to make sure they weren't hiding in one of the back corners before making his way to the nurse's station. The nurse that had asked him to calm down was sitting at the computer seeming to type notes. She glanced up for a moment when he started to approach and went back to typing. Sam stopped in front of her and waited for a moment for her to stop. When she did not seem fazed by him standing there he cleared his throat. The nurse took a deep breath with her fingers hovering over the key board before looking up into his tired face.<p>

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Has a doctor for Andy McNally come out yet?"

"Yes, Sir." She answered before she started to type again.

"Ok, what's going on?" Same pressed.

"Are you family sir?" The nurse asked clearly already knowing the answer, giving up on typing whatever report she had been working on.

Sam was tired of this dance. "You know I came in with her and have been waiting for her to come out of surgery. I get you're annoyed by me, that's fine. The sooner you tell me what is going on and where everyone has moved to the sooner I will be gone and you can go back to whatever the hell you do with your time."

The nurse closed her eyes and took another deep breath, why did she always have to deal with the crazy boyfriends. "She's been moved to room 315. I can't give you an update on her state."

Sam took off running to the elevator. He hit the button for up and waited for all of five seconds before taking off for the stairs. He climbed the stairs to the third floor as fast as he could and asked the nurses and the front station which way room 315 was. They pointed him down the hall and he found Frank, Nash, and Jerry standing outside the door talking.

"What happened? How is she?" Sam asked as he approached them.

Jerry looked at Best, he had gotten the news first hand by the doctor. "She has lost a lot of blood and they are worried about her waking up. They say it all depends on her now."

Sam started towards the door to the room when Best words stopped him. "Sam, she flat lined during surgery." Sam closed his eyes and pushed the door into the room. He did not want to think about the complications that brought. When he opened his eyes he saw Andy, he thought the worst thing he had seen was seeing her tired to that chair, but at least then Andy still looked alive. She looked pale. Pale did not seem to be the right word, she was white and ghostly. Even on the ride to the hospital she looked better then how she looked now. Sam reached out and grabbed her hand. She was cold also. He must have let out a grunt because Tommy made his presents known on the other side of the room.

"They said the next step is just to wait for her to wake up." He sounded hopeful, but the way she looked Sam knew better. "Her general doctor said, that someone should be by in the next hour to take her to get and CAT scan since she was not awake when she came in and it was more important to get the bleeding under control. They aren't sure how bad she had hit her head. While it is possible for her to wake up any minute now since they have pulled her off the anesthesia, but if they find she has a concussion of a certain level they may put her in a medical coma or something like that." By the end of Tommy explaining everything he had tears slowly falling down her face. Sam's eyes still had not left her form, scared that something would happen if they did. He reached behind him and pulled up a chair beside her bed and just watched her.


	8. Drown Me Slowly

Traci made her way into the room with coffee and a new set of fresh clothes for Sam to change. He's stubble had gotten thick on his face so she had made sure to grab the electric razor she found in his bathroom when she had picked everything up on the way over to the hospital this morning.

Andy had been unconciess for three nights now. Today was starting on day four and Traci did not know how much longer she could stand to see her friend in this state. The clock read ten; Traci pursed her lips together before deciding to wake Sam from the chair that he has claimed as his bed. She knew he wasn't able to get a good night's sleep here. Every hour an aid would come by and check her temperature, blood pressure, and oxygen levels. While everything had been stable for the most part since she had been moved into the room a few hours after her operations, she did have a temperature spike on the second night that worried all the doctors.

They had quickly got the infection under control, but did not want to leave anything to chance to try to sneak back up. On top of the aid making their rotations, Andy had about four different doctors for each area that would come by each morning to make their rounds typically starting at six am to get their rounds in before their clinic hours started for the day. Needless to say, Sam had been woken up early and often since he was unwilling to leave her side. Even Andy's dad decided last night he needed to spend the night in his own bed. Before then the only time he would leave the hospital was to attend a local meeting. Tommy knew that when Andy woke up she would be disappointed in him if he fell off the wagon.

It did not take much prodding on Traci's part to wake Sam up. She simply held the Tim Horton's coffee cup under he's nose and waited for the smell to waft up to his nostrils and call to him. He eyes soon popped took in his surrounding and rubbed his eyes before taking a sip of his black coffee. Traci let the duffle bag gently slip off her shoulder and handed it to him.

"I talked the nurse into bringing by shower gel and a towel; they are sitting on the counter by the door. Here are some clean clothes. Shower first then go to the cafeteria and get some food." Sam thanked her and started towards the bathroom, while Traci took her turn staying with Andy. She waited until the water started to run for the shower before she started to talk to her friend.

Sam turned on the water as hot as it would go and stripped down. Hopping into the shower the water scaled his skin turning it a bright red, but he did not care. He needed to feel something besides helplessness. The doctors had said that later today they would start to take Andy off the seditves keeping her knocked out and she should wake up soon. All her brain functions looked to be good, but they would not know for sure until she was fully awake.

Even though Sam knew she was not going to wake up these past few days he had still stayed. Boyd had come by to take his statement. Sam scoughed out loud thinking about how much a pain in the ass Boyd had been, trying to get Sam to come into the station to do his debriefing. He just could not find the strength to leave her again though.

Since it was manitory to take a week if not more off after a long UC stint Sam had grabbed on to the days off faster then he normally would have and embraced them. He knew he could have been helping everyone else trying to hunt down Brennan, but after working for the man for the past nine months, Sam knew that if he did not want to be found they were not going to fi

nd him. It was a sham though; Sam could really due with a punch bag right now.

Continuing to try and scrub himself clean he turned to let the water run down his back, trying to wash the soreness away. Jerry had tried to convince him to sleep at home, but after a look from him and a 'shut up' nudge from Oliver he dropped the subject.

Taking a breath he turned off the water and stepped out of the grabbing a towel to dry off. He quickly threw on some clothes and stepped out of the bathroom door. With one last look at Andy with her best friend by her side Sam took off towards the first floor where the cafeteria was located, but not before grabbing his cell off the charger.

A breakfast taco seemed to be the best choice for food. Sam grabbed two of them before heading towards the courtyard garden. It always seemed to be empty and a great place for some peace. He scarfed down both tacos without tasting them before checking his phone. Sarah called him again last night to check in on him and Andy. She had been doing that at least once a day after he first gave her a call letting her know he was back. He was not planning on telling her about Andy, but something in his voice must have given him away. Sarah was able to drag out of him the just of what had happened. He was able to convience her not to come in to Toronto for now, but he knew his pleas would not be heeded for long. He deleted her message, and listened to his one saved one. Sam found himself listening to this message multiply times a day. It always brought a smile to his face listening to Andy babble on about good candy. He pressed four to save the message again and called his sister back.

I know just filler, but please review and tell me what yall think.


End file.
